Scott's stepmonster
by collegegirl2805
Summary: I love Higher Ground, I think it's a great show and I was really sad that there was only one season. One part of the story line that really irritated me was that Scott's father didn't believe he was being sexually abused by his stepmother. So I switched some things up. BTW I added a crossover with Law and Order: SVU. Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Higher Ground or any of it's characters. Wish I did though. P.S. please don't sue me :)

I love Higher Ground, I think it's a great show and I was really sad that there was only one season. One part of the story line that really irritated me was that Scott's father didn't believe he was being sexually abused by his stepmother. I think one of the main reason's for this is that people have a difficult time understanding how boys can be raped by girls. So I thought it would be interesting to write a fan fiction where the situation was tweaked a little bit. I'm making Scott a little younger and instead of being abused by his stepmother, he's going to be abused by his stepfather.

Chapter 1

"Scott…Scott Barringer." A tall blonde haired boy towards the back of the class slowly raised his head from his desk. He had dozed off in class again and Mrs. Bomer didn't look happy. "Scott, see me after class," she said before during back to the rest of the class to continue her lecture on the American Revolution.

Great, just great, now he could add Mrs. Bomer onto the long list of his problems. Just a few months ago, he was like every other teenager. He had a lot going for him, he had made the football team, was doing great in school, and was loving life. Sure his parents had just gotten divorced, but honestly that didn't seem like such a bad thing. They had never really gotten along and home was a lot more peaceful without bickering parents.

After the divorce his parents had decided it would be best if he lived with his mother. His father was always traveling for his job, so they had agreed that Scott's mother could provide a more stable environment. Scott had always had good relationships with both of his parents and had told them he didn't mind who he lived with either way.

Now looking back he wished he had insisted on living with his father. If he had lived with his dad, he wouldn't have to deal with his stepfather now. Just the thought of Brian made Scott's skin crawl. The man was a sick pervert. If only Scott could tell his mom, there were so many times he wanted to tell her. These days she was always asking him what was wrong, he would open his mouth, but then he would think of what Brian had said, "if you say a word I'll come after you." Scott didn't know what that meant, but he believed Brian when he said it. The guy had always lived up to his word, Scott had the bruises to prove it.

Zoning out Scott thought how nice a change his father's house would be. No more sleepless nights with Brian coming into his room or Scott to worried that Brian would come into his room to sleep.

Scott knew that the only reason he was going to stay with his dad was because his parents were worried about him. The way they looked at him these days was heart wrenching. He just wanted things to go back to the way they were. Hopefully going to his dad's would help. Scott was going to stay there for two weeks over winter break. He smiled at the thought.

"Scott…scott." Damn, he really had zoned out, and he could tell Mrs. Bomer was ready to call some parents. He tried to tell himself he didn't really care, that he didn't care if his parents got a call from Mrs. Bomer, which would reinforce that look they gave him, like he was a huge disappointment.

"Yeah," he muttered, looking up at Mrs. Bomer, and trying to pull a mask over his face that would hide all of his mixed up emotions.

Scott was surprised to find Mrs. Bomer giving him a look of sympathy. Why… did she know something? No that was impossible, Scott had been careful. "Scott, I think it's time we talked?"

Scott kept hiss face blank, but inside he was freaking out. Talk, talk wasn't good. What did she want to talk about? He simply nodded and tried for a fake smile.

"Scott…I've been talking with some of you're other teachers, and we've all noticed that something isn't right. Last quarter you were doing so well. You were a straight A student and on the football team. Now you're getting C's and I think that's only because of you're test scores." Scott had heard this speech before and he tried to tune out what the teacher was saying. Unfortunately, she seemed to notice his lack of attention and gently touched his shoulder, he jumped, he couldn't help it, these days even the thought of people touching him made his skin crawl.

Mrs. Bomer took note of Scott's reaction and her heart sank. She had seen it all before and she knew the signs. Decline in academic performance, moodiness, isolation, jumpiness, and unexplained injuries. Mrs. Bomer looked down at Scott with sadness in her heart. "Scott," she repeated, she needed him to listen to her now. "Scott, a lot of you're teachers have also noticed other changes," that comment sparked a look of fear in Scott's eyes. "They've noticed you've been moodier and you've isolated yourself from you're old friends…and….and they've noticed the bruises." Scott looked like he was about ready to bolt.

He tried to think up excuses, he had become the king of excuses lately. "I…I fall a lot," he muttered lamely. He peeked up at Mrs. Bomer from under his lashes to see if she had believed him. Nope, she didn't look convinced.

She continued, ignoring the excuse, both she and Scott knew was a lie. She was getting to the hard part now. She was going to wait until the end of the week to do this, but that morning she had spoken to the principal and they had both agreed it was best for her to confront Scott today. "You're coach said you stopped coming to practice, so he had to suspend you. He also said that you…umm…you refused to shower with the other boys."

"That…that's a lie," Scott looked to be near tears. Mrs. Bomer wanted to end this, she didn't want to her Scott, he was just a boy, not even fourteen yet, but this needed to happen. Mrs. Bomer was sure Scott was being abused, and if she was going to help him, she was going to have to do this.

"Scott…"

"Please, just stop…please," he looked into her eyes begging her.

Mrs. Bomer continued, "Scott, when teachers see the kinds of signs I just mentioned we are required by the state to notify children's services." Scott felt sick, 'oh god, this can't be happening,' Scott thought to himself. Maybe it wasn't to late to make a run for it, but what about his mother, he couldn't leave her alone with Brian.

Tears began to trickle down Scott's face. How could Mrs. Bomer do this to him. Right now he hated her. Didn't she realize what she was doing? Brian was going to think he had told. "You're wrong!" Scott all but screamed.

Mrs. Bomer had expected this sort of reaction, but it still made her sad to see it. She knew that many children subject to abuse didn't come forward for fear of their abusers. "Scott whether what I believe is right or wrong, it is the job of you're teachers to report any suspected abuse."

Scott thought he was going to be sick, he felt trapped and all he wanted to do was escape. Then for the first time he noticed the two men outside of the classroom; they were police officers.

Mrs. Bomer realized where Scott was looking. She and the principal, Mr. Andrews, had planned how they would deal with Scott. Because Mrs. Bomer was the first one to note Scott's behavior, and because she had originally worked with social services they had thought it best she confront him, but they worried he might try and run away. Running was the favored reaction of many abused children, so they had thought ahead.

"Scott…Scott," Mrs. Bomer waited until Scott's attention was fixed on her again.

"You called the cops on me?" he asked in disbelief.

"No Scott. They're here to protect you. They're with children's services, they aren't police," she stated.

"I don't need protection…I…I can take care of myself. Why are you doing this to me? I'm fine, I don't need anyone's help," Scott was now having a hard time getting enough air into his lungs. This was unreal. This entire situation was just unreal.

"Scott…you need to take deep breaths. I'm sorry, I know this is scary, but you do need help. Someone is hurting you and until children's services find out who and are sure that there is a safe environment for you at home. There going to put you in the state's protective custody."

"What? Noo…I need to go home…I'm fine…" after taking a few deep breaths. Scott was able to take in everything Mr. Bomer had said, and sheer panic spread through him. "My parents…I can't go home? What about my parents?" This meant his mom and dad would find out everything. They would be disgusted with him. He would never be able to look them in the eyes again.

"Scott…" Mrs. Bomer said soothingly. "I'm not going to lie to you, okay? Right now you can't go home. A lot of the time in child abuse cases, parents are the first suspects…"

At this Scott completely freaked…suspects; they thought his parents had hurt him. "No," he yelled, "the didn't…they wouldn't hurt me."

"Scott, who hurt you?" Scott face paled and he held his tongue. He didn't want his parents to get into trouble, but he couldn't tell them, who hurt him either.

"I'm sorry Scott, but until they know who, you can't go home. I'll wait with you here until Ms. Ames comes. She'll be your social worker."

Scott felt numb, too numb to bring himself to answer Mrs. Bomer. He just sat there staring at his hands and avoiding meeting Mrs. Bomer's gaze


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Higher Ground. Maybe I do in an alternative universe, but not in this one :( Don't sue

Author's note: here's chapter 2, it's shorter than chapter one , but whatever. Hope you enjoy

Chapter 2

For thirty minutes they just sat there Scott trying to focus his gaze anywhere, except at the two men still standing in the doorway or Mrs. Bomer. Finally he asked, "what about my parents? What's gonna happen to them?" he didn't want to ask, but he couldn't help himself. Mrs. Bomer had said they would be suspects, so that meant they would be in trouble, but what kind of trouble? What exactly would he be putting his parents through?

Mrs. Bomer sighed, she didn't know how to answer that question. Scott was clearly very concerned for his parents, so maybe they were innocent, but either way they had to be eliminated as suspects. That meant his parents would have a couple of tough days ahead of them. They wouldn't be able to get Scott back until they were proven innocent beyond any reasonable doubt. Mrs. Bomer remembered telling Scott that she wouldn't lie to him and she wanted do uphold that promise. She decided she would be honest and tell him exactly what would happen. "Scott, you're parents have probably already been called in for questioning—"

"My parents are divorced. My dad doesn't live here." Scott didn't know why he felt the need to tell her that, but he did.

Mrs. Bomer stared at Scott for a few minutes, "yes we know. I'm sure children's services will probably call in your stepparents as well," Mrs. Bomer noticed Scott flinch at the mention of stepparents. "They might be held for a few hours and then they will be investigated thoroughly before the police and children's services return you to either of them."

"So… you're gonna tell them?" Scott already knew the answer to this, but he needed to hear Mr. Bomer say it.

"Yes, Scott I'm sure they've already been told," at this revelation Scott once again fell silent. 'They already know. That mean's he know. He'll think I told. God, I'm gonna throw up.'

A few minutes later, there was a light knock on the door, and then a small mousy haired women, entered the room. She was holding a large stack of papers, and had a large briefcase slung over her shoulder. Even though the dark circles under her eyes spoke of exhaustion, she had a big smile on her face as she walked into Mrs. Bomer's classroom. Scott quickly decided he wouldn't like her, no normal person would look so chipper at nine o'clock in the morning, especially when walking into such a gloomy atmosphere.

"Hello everybody," she chirped with far too much enthusiasm.

Mrs. Bomer looked a little taken aback, but greeted the small women all the same. Scott however, remained silent.

"Well…my name is Amanda Aimes. Scott I'll be you're social worker. I know this is probably a little scary, but the sooner we sort everything out, the sooner you'll be able to have this all behind you," Ms. Aimes waited for some sort of response from Scott, but received only a blank stare. "I take it you're Mrs. Bomer," inquired Ms. Aimes turning in the teacher's direction.

"That's right," replied Mrs. Bomer. "Well, it's nice to meet you, even though these aren't the best of circumstances. You and the other teachers did the right thing reporting this. Hopefully we can sort everything out soon."

"So what's the next step?" Mrs. Bomer asked. She didn't want to seem noisy, but she had come to really care about Scott and was worried about his welfare.

"Well…" Ms. Aimes seemed to hesitate. "Umm…" she looked at Scott worriedly, "we're going to take you, Scott into protective custody," it was obvious, Ms. Aimes was being purposefully vague. "I promise to keep to updated though, Mrs. Bomer…" she added giving Mrs. Bomer a meaningful look. "Now… Scott," Amanda looked down at the scared boy before her, "what do you say we get going?"

Scott looked up at Amanda with obvious irritation, "do I have a choice?"

The question seemed to make Amanda uncomfortable, "Well, no…I'm sorry Scott. I'm sure it will only be a little while, but for right now it's important you come with me."

Scott finally got up from the desk he had been sitting in since this whole nightmare had started. It made him feel a little better when he realized he was actually taller than Ms. Aimes. Not by much, but still…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. That includes law and order and higher ground. Though me and Stabler go way back :)

Chapter 3

Scott could feel his face turn red as he walked out of the school with two probably armed men and Ms. Aimes. He noted the other students open mouths and gossiping chatter and thought he might never be able to show is face at South Valley High ever again.

He trailed after Ms. Aimes, head down and shoulders hunched, all the way to a black SUV that idled outside the schools main doors. He could barely make out the guy in the front seat, as he slid inside. It was at this point that he realized he had absolutely no idea where they were going. 'Great, just great, the little control I had in my life is now officially gone." He thought about asking Ms. Aimes, but doubted he would get a straight answer. It seemed there was nothing to do, but sit there and wait to see where he would end up. He felt around his bag for his cell phone and was glad when he felt his fingers wrap around the small device. Maybe he could try calling his parents later, part of him already missed them, but another part of him was glad he wouldn't have to see their disapproving looks anymore.

As they drove in silence, Ms. Aimes looking through files beside him and two men in the front, Scott let himself zone out, thinking of happier times, before Brian.

Unfortunately, is daydreaming was short lived, as the car came to a stop out of, oh shit, they were at a hospital. He felt sick, as he looked toward the large building. Why…why was he here?

Ms. Aimes must have noticed he was frightened because she used an extra chipper voice to get his attention, "Scott, we're at the hospital…" 'no duhhh,' Scott thought, he wasn't blind. "We have to get you checked out by a doctor, and have your injuries documented." Scott was going to be sick, he could feel the bile rising into his throat. "They'll be as gentle as they can. I don't want you to be worried. Someone from SVU will meet us inside, okay?"

Scott felt his throat constrict, "SVU?" he asked.

"They're part of the police, they're the special victims unit. They work specifically with…well, special victims, like children," she added trying to explain.

"I'm not a child," Scott muttered, indignantly.

"Well, Scott in New York, and in the United States as a whole, people under the age of 18 are considered children…So, while you might not feel like a child, you're only 13, and thus in the eyes of society you are, in fact, a child."

"Whatever…I don't want to get checked out by a doctor," he added. "You can't make me let them," he said defiantly.

"Scott," she said, her chipper voice waning, "while you are in the custody of the state, we can make you have a physical. I would be a lot easier for all concerned, however, if you don't fight it. I know this is hard, but whether you want to or not, you are going to be looked over by a doctor. In cases, of suspected abuse," Scott flinched at the word, "it's important the believed victim be looked over. We also need your injuries documented, for when the person, who hurt you is tried."

"You can't make me tell," Scott had decided, he wasn't going to make this easy for everyone, he couldn't tell, he knew what would happen if he did.

"Well, then I guess this is going to be a hard long process for you because until we're sure you'll be safe at home, you're going to have to stay in the states care." That was it; Scott officially hated his social worker, why could she just leave him alone? Why couldn't she just mind her own business? His problems were his alone; he could take care of himself!

"Now are you going to get out of the care or are we going to have to make you?" she asked, her voice having completely lost its chipper tone. For a minute Scott weighed is options. In the end it was the thought of the two burly men front touching him that made him cave.

Slowly, he unclasped his seatbelt, and opened the car door. Clearly worried he might still make a run for it the two men, quickly exited the car and stood in front and behind him. Jeez, was he a prisoner now?

They made their way to the hospital entrance, and were met by two more adults. These must be the people from SVU or whatever, just great.

There was tall women with short brown hair wearing a pantsuit and a large physically imposing man, who looking like he could be in the army. At first the man frightened Scott, but when he smiled at Scott, he suddenly didn't seem to frightening. There was something about the man, that told Scott he was on his side.

"Hi," the women said with a smile, "I'm Detective Olivia Benson, but you can call me Olivia, and this is my partner Detective Elliot Stabler—"

"But you can call me Elliot," the man cut in. "You must be Scott Barringer," he said with a smile.

Scott just nodded, unsure of what to say. There were just so many adults around him, he was beginning to feel like a little kid, all he wanted was to go home already. He wanted this all to just end.

Elliot must have seen something in his expression because he bent down a little so he was at Scott's height. "Scott I know this is scary and this is probably the last thing you want to be doing, but this has to be done. There's no avoiding it. I promise we'll make this as quick as possible. The doctor is going to give you a check up, and then they'll take a few pictures. That's it, then you're done. Now before we go in there is there anything you want?"

"I…I" Scott willed away the tears from his eyes, "I want a girl," he whispered.

"Sorry, what?" asked Elliot.

"I want a girl doctor," Elliot and Olivia exchanged looks, Scott's request made Elliot wonder if maybe there was more than just physical abuse in Scott's case. "Okay Scott, I'm sure we can arrange that."

Scott gave Elliot a small smile, "Okay, let's get you into an examination room, okay Scott?" Scott nodded.

Once they entered the examination room, Elliot turned to Scott, "Okay Scott, why don't you sit down?" Elliot waited for Scott to sit down on the tall examining table in the center of the room, which was covered with a thin layer of paper. "Now Scott because this is a case of abuse either Olivia or I have to be in the room. There will also be an assistant here to take pictures."

"Only one of you?" Scott asked quietly.

"Yup, which every one you choose.

"Can Olivia stay?" Scott asked, not meeting Elliot's eyes.

"Sure. I'll just be right outside with Amanda, Jim, and Sam, okay?"

Scott nodded, but still refused to meet Elliot's eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

This was it; as soon as the doctor examined him everyone would know. Everyone would look at him and no just how dirt and disgusting he was. He sat at the examining table not meeting Olivia's eyes. He liked Elliot, but Scott didn't think he could handle Elliot looking.

He thought he might throw up, Scott just wanted the doctor and whoever else to get there already. Get it over with the suspense or whatever was killing him. Then there was a knock at the door and in walk a slender Latino looking women. She gave Scott a small smile, "Hi my name is Dr. Fielding and this," she pointed toward a large grandmotherly looking women with long silver hair and large goofy glass, "is my assistant—"

"You can call me Carry," the elderly women said with a smile.

Scott just nodded, not trusting his voice.

"Okay, Scott, now I know you probably aren't going to like this, but we'll try and get it over with as soon as possible…Why don't you start by undressing?" Scott's stomach sank…already?

Slowly, very slowly, Scott began undressing. After a few minutes, he was clad, only in his underwear, as red as a beet, and refusing to meet anyone else's gaze. He knew they could see the bruises now, almost all of them. He couldn't bring himself to see the looks on their faces.

He heard the clicking of a camera and flinched. "Scott, can you turn around, so Carry can take some pictures of you're back?" Scott was surprised he couldn't hear disgust in the doctors voice, but did as she asked.

"Okay Scott… I'm going to have to touch you know. I need to check some of the cuts on your back for infection and I need to make sure there aren't any broken bones."

Scott remained silent, still staring at the floor. After a couple minutes he responded with a jerky nod. A couple minutes later, Dr. Fielding was cleaning some of the cuts on his back. Scott remembered he got those from Brian's belt when Brian had gotten mad at him. "Okay that's better. You don't have any broken bones, but some of those cuts are definitely infected. You'll have to apply some ointment on them every day…Okay Scott. I know you don't want to, but you have to take of you're boxers."

Scott finally looked up. He couldn't he just couldn't do that, "no," he choked, "no I won't. I don't want to." He felt tears start to form, but swatted them away before they could fall.

"Scott, I need to examine you," stated Dr. Fielding forcefully. "That mean's I have to look.

Scott backed away, "please," he whimpered, "I don't want to." Dr. Fielding, felt as if her heart was going to break, but she knew this had to be done. "Scott, if you don't let me look, wear going to have to put you in restraints."

For a second, it looked like Scott might give in, but he just shook his head, "no," he whispered and backed up, so that his back was to the wall.

The last thing Dr. Fielding wanted to do was restrain this already damaged boy, but it didn't seem like she had a choice. She nodded to Carry, who quickly exited the room, returning with several male orderlies.

Scott kicked, hit, and screamed, and eventually they were forced to sedate him. Finally, they removed his boxer, and Dr. Fielding to in a shaky breath. Having seen how Scott fought she already knew what she would find, but that didn't make the discovery any easier.

From the far corner of the room, Olivia spoke up, "we'll need to bag the boxers and do a rape kit," she stated with a grim expression on her face.

"I know," was Dr. Fielding's only response.

Thirty minutes later the exam was over, documentation had been taken, and they had their rape kit. It had been one of the worst experiences of Dr. Fielding's career and as she left the room she couldn't help hoping that the pervert, who hurt Scott, would pay for what he did.

"So?" asked Elliot as Olivia exited the examining room.

Olivia frowned, "it's what we thought. It looks like Scott has been repeatedly beaten and raped. The doctor isn't sure, but she thinks it started at least a few months ago."

"We're going to get whoever did this to him," Elliot said, "and I hope he goes to jail for a long time."

"I second that. You should have seen that kid. We had to sedate him before we did the rape kit."

"I heard," Elliot replied. "So where do you think we should start?"

"The parents, they're already down at the station. They're waiting for us to question them."

"Well let's not keep them waiting."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Higher Ground or it's characters or Law and Order: SVU or any of it's characters. Thank you and enjoy

Chapter 5

Thirty minutes later, the detectives found themselves once more back at SVU headquarters. Detective Stabler definitely felt ready to get to the bottom of this case, he had children around the same age as Scott and he was disgusted by what had happened to him.

The statistics and his experience had proven that abuse often stems from the home. Now it was time to confront the parents. He had been told of the family dynamic, the parents were divorced and had both been remarried, so he and Olivia had decided to split up, each taking a couple. He wondered if the stepfather might be the abuser.

He and Olivia would watch for the reactions of the parents. Until now, they had intentionally kept the parents in the dark, as best they could.

"Okay," Elliot sighed, "are all of them here?"

"Well…" the rookie officer trailed off.

"Well what?" feeling his temper rise.

"Umm…the stepdad…he…well he asked if he had to stay. He said he was tired of getting no answers, and that he had a meeting to get to…"

"Please tell me you did let him leave," Stabler could see the answer written all over the younger man's face. Fricken Rookies shouldn't be allowed to do anything.

"I'm sorry…the Captain said we couldn't hold him—"

"Just stop, just stop talking, okay? You better take some officers and get over to the hospital. You," he poked the rookie's chest, "better not let that kid out of your sight and don't let anyone in to visit him, unless I've given you the okay, understand?"

"Uhh…yes, sir," as the rookie walked away, Stabler felt a bit of pride, when he saw the man shake. Elliot Stabler was still a bad ass.

"What's wrong?" asked a voice from behind him.

"Who said anything's wrong?" Olivia just stared at him waiting for a response. "Stupid rookie let the stepfather go," Elliot muttered angrily.

"Ohh… well, we're running background checks on the parents and the stepparents now. We'll know all of their dirty little secrets, down to unpaid parking tickets soon. For now, though, I think we should still speak to the parents. They've been waiting too long without any answers. So…I take it you want the dad?"

"Why'd you say that?"

"I know how you feel about crying women and according to the officers who've been in there she's definitely a bit teary eyed."

"Well…good luck then," he said and proceeded to walk to interrogation room one.

"I want to know what the hell is going on!" as soon as Detective Stabler entered the room, he was met with a screaming red faced, business looking man. His short hair looked like a birds nest and his hazel eyes were red rimmed; so much for avoiding the tears.

"Sir, take a deep breath, sit down, and then I'll answer all of your questions." The man seemed to deflate and he slowly wobbled unsteadily over to a nearby chair.

"I'm sorry…I just… I just want to know what's going on…I got a call…about my son…they told me to come down here…but no one's told us anything…I just can't take it anymore…I want… no I need to know where my son is and what's happened to him…I just don't understand why we're here," taking a shuttery breath, Mr. Barringer seemed to be trying to compose himself. He ran his hands through his hair, tightened his suit tie, and masked his thundering emotions with a calm expression.

Elliot was impressed, but wasn't fooled by the calm of Mr. Barringer's face, the man's hands were shaking and his breaths were ragged. "Mr. Barringer, I'm sorry no body came in before to explain…everything. I wish I didn't have to be the person to have to tell you this—"

"Tell me what?" the man's coloring was no so white, he looked like a ghost.

"Mr. Barringer…some of you're son's teachers have noticed changes in his behavior and…bruising, which they were required by law to report. The report went directly to children's services, who decided you're sons case warranted further investigation. This morning, they decided it was best to take the child, you're son, away from the environment in order to protect him from the possible abuse. He was taken to a hospital for a physical and documentation of the injuries previously reported and any other injuries found…ummm—"

"What?" Mr. Barringer looked like he was going to be sick. "N-no that…you're saying someone's been…been hurting my son," Mr. Barringer's face contorted into a mixture of pain, guilt, and repulsion. It was at this point Stabler was almost positive the guy before him wasn't the abuser. No one could fact these kinds of emotions.

"The physical confirmed the suspicions of abuse," Stabler nodded.

"Oh god."

"Mr. Barringer…" Elliot cleared his throat, he didn't want to say it, but the man needed to know. "Most of the examination was done with relative ease, but when the doctor asked Scott to remove his boxers…well…he became agitated and refused, even going as far as to become aggressive. They had to restrain him, in order to complete the examination…Mr. Barringer…"

"No…" the man before him cried, looking to the women, his wife Stabler presumed, next to him, who hadn't spoken a word the whole time. She too had a look of horror on her face.

"Are you saying…" the woman finally spoke, but she couldn't get any more words out. She couldn't bring herself to say the words.

"There was evidence of sexual abuse…" Stabler finally stated.

At this Mr. Barringer shot to his feet, ran over to a near trashcan and threw up. The man's cries were loud and choking, and for a while they all just sat there. Mr. Barringer crying and throwing up and his wife crying silently into the tissue, Elliot had given her.

Slowly, Elliot spoke, "a rape kit was done and hopefully it will help us identify the person responsible…Unfortunately, until then Scott will most likely have to stay in the states custody."

"Why?" Mr. Barringer asked, having finally stopped vomited, he now sat on the cold cement of the interrogation room floor.

"I'm sorry…I don't think anyone believes you are responsible Mr. Barringer, but it is protocol in situations like this. Nine times out of ten the abuser is one of the people closest to the child—"

"Oh god…you think…did Brian do this…I'm…I'm gonna kill him," Mr. Barringer choked out, getting to his feet and making his way to the door, with a determined look on his face.

"Mr. Barringer, we don't know who is responsible yet. A DNA test will be taken from both you and Brian to rule you out."

"I…I would never…that's disgusting…to my own child—"

"Mr. Barringer, it's procedure. I doubt anyone guilt of child molestation would have reacted the way you just did, but we need the DNA to rule you out, okay?"

"Fine," Mr. Barringer lifted up his sleeve, "what do you need. Blood? Take it? Saliva? Whatever you need, just take it."

Elliot nodded. "Someone will be in shortly to do that. In the meantime I have a few questions to ask you about Scott."

"Whatever you want. Just ask?"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Higher Ground or Law and Order: SVU or any of the characters except the ones I made up using my imagination :)

Chapter 6

"Scott…Scott?" Scott felt a light tap on his shoulder, and flinched away. Mom? He thought about asking for five minutes before he realized something…he wasn't in his bed. He opened an eye a fraction. God he was in a hospital…oh god, he remembered…it hadn't been a horrible nightmare. Why should he be surprised, his whole life had become a nightmare, this new development was just the next step down in his spiral to hell.

He remembered his teacher, who he now officially hated, telling him she had reported him. He remembered Ms. Aimes, Amanda Aimes, his social worker, she had tricked him into going to the hospital. Finally he remembered going into the hospital meeting the detectives and going in for his physical. Thankfully most of the physical was a blur.

But now they knew, now everyone would know what had happened, that he was dirty and disgusting. He didn't think he would ever be able to look his parents in their eyes again. Sure he hadn't wanted to do _it _but he had, he had let it happen.

He wished the annoying voice calling his name would just go away. He didn't want to wake up, he didn't want to ever open his eyes again. The past could of months he had been circling the drain and he thought maybe it was time to just end this, end it all, end the nightmare that was his life.

He wanted to cry to scream and shout about how life isn't fair. Well that wasn't news to him, he had realized that the first time Brian had come into his room. He had realized that the first time Brian hit him and the first time Brian had raped him. He knew that life just wasn't fricken fair.

The voice calling his name was becoming more and more persistent, "Scott, open you're eyes, Scott." God, why didn't the stupid voice realize he just wanted to be left alone. Finally, he caved, thinking that maybe if he gave them what they wanted they wouldn't bother him any more.

"Nice to see you awake, Scott. How are you feeling?" asked a small elderly woman, who looked familiar. Where had he seen her before? Oh… it was the nurse from the physical…Carry. He felt blood rush to his face, as it dawned on him that this woman, who could have been his grandmother, knew his deepest darkest secret. He couldn't bring himself to look at her, couldn't even bring himself to talk to her. "Scott," he felt a hand on his shoulder, and quickly jerked away from the contact. "Scott, I know you probably don't want to talk to anyone right now, but I thought it important to tell you…that even though right now it seems like the world is coming to the end, you're going to get past this. I'm sorry that no one was there to help you before, but now we're going to help you through this. You have my word that there will be people, who will make sure that no one will hurt you again…" Scott heard Carry sigh. "Scott, I understand what you went through. When I was a little younger than you are now, all the way back in the stone age I know, my uncle hurt me. Unfortunately, it was only when I was older that I told anyone, but I did move past it. I didn't let what happened to me dictate my life." Scott was finally looking up at the nurse from where he lay, with shock written all over his face. He couldn't believe it, this woman really understood? The idea that anyone could actually understand what he had been through was mind-boggling. Looking at the elderly woman before him he never would have guess, when Scott thought about what happened to him he felt marked, but he saw no such mark on this woman.

"How?" he asked with a sob.

"How what, sweetie?"

"I don't know how…how to forget…how to act? I don't know how to look at people anymore? Everyone knows," Scott sobbed.

"Scott…look at me," slowly his eyes met hers. "You can't forget. It's been fifty years and I still can't forget, but with time the memories will fade and with them some of the pain will go to. It took me five years to tell my family, and I think what scared me the most was knowing that after they found out they would look at me differently. They did look at me differently, I won't lie, but at the end of the day they were my family and they loved me. They knew that what happened was not my fault. I thought I'd feel awkward around them after, but I didn't. They helped me see I was more than just a victim. What happened to me doesn't define, who I am, sure it helped shape the person I am now, but I think in some ways I'm stronger for it. Scott, don't let what happened to you define you, don't let it drag you down. Don't be ashamed or feel guilty, you did nothing wrong. I know that's hard to believe. I remember how dirty I felt, but it's true. The person who should be feeling dirty, ashamed, and guilty is whoever did this to you. Scott…you need to tell the police who did this. They're going to find out anyway, eventually, but in the meantime that person is out there and they might be hurting other kids like you. You need to get that name off you're chest so you can move on because until you let the secrets go you're going to feel a weight on you. Do you feel the weight?"

Tears were freely running down Scott's face now. He looked into Carry's eyes and nodded. He felt it, he'd been feeling the weight for months. Carry was right, he needed to tell them the name. He remembered all of Brian's threats, but seeing the police outside the hospital rooms door, he felt safe enough that the threats didn't scare him so much. Scott was thankful for Carry's words, more thankful than she would ever now. Until that moment, he felt utterly alone and ready to give up, but her words had given him a new perspective. She had given him a purpose, he wouldn't let anyone else be hurt by Brian, and he would let what had happened define him as a person.

"Okay," he said with more confidence than he felt.

"Okay?" Carry asked.

"Okay, I'll tell… but I only want to talk to Elliot," he added resolutely.

Carry smiled down at him, "I'm sure I can arrange that. I'll just be a minute."


End file.
